Little Angel
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: A long, long time ago, people of the town heard the rumour about the 'Angel'. They said, anyone who has been approached by an Angel, might be blessed by happiness, and would be lucky for the rest of their life. The said Angel will accompany them forever, and there might be a chance that they were the human's true love. AU AoKise, with a hint of other pairings.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Little Angel  
**

* * *

A long, long time ago, people of the town heard the rumour about the 'Angel'. They said, anyone who has been approached by an Angel, might be blessed by happiness, and would be lucky for the rest of their life. The said Angel will accompany them forever, and there might be a chance that they were the human's true love. Judging by their loyalty, faithfulness, and their dependance on humans.

The Angel is a small, little creature with a shape almost similar like a human. Their body size is around like a size of an adult's thumb, like a Thumbelina. But the difference is, they could grow into real human size if they get enough feelings from the owner. Love, worry, faith, sorrow, even a jealousy would affect the Angel's growth.

A day before the Angel come to mark a human, they will found white flower petals around their windows. The white color used as a symbol of the Angel's purity.

But now, it just a mere bed time story. No one know who, and when is the first person has been approached before, and no one wanted to start believing in it.

* * *

"Dai-chan! Wake up! You need to go to work, now!" a young woman, dressed in a well ironed white over coat, along with black blouse and light pink tight skirt inside the coat, shouted angrily at the man on the bed. A vein appeared in her flawless face, as she exhaled in a frustration. "You, and your bad habit." she said angrily as she realized that her attempt at waking up the young man were futile.

After a good, five minutes, the man on the bed doesn't made any move to wake up, she stomped out of the room. But before that, she managed to throw an alarm clock to the navy haired head. Satisfied by a loud thud from the impact of the steel and the tanned forehead. She shouted an 'I don't care if you get fired', then slammed the door shut. ompletely silencing the apartment.

"Damn you, Satsuki." the navy haired man grunted as he rubbed the bump on his forehead, cursing at the innocent alarm clock before slamming it back on the night stand beside his bed. He rolled back on his comfy bed, not making any sign to get up.

He could just calling in for a sick letter. He was tired from the rough fight against the rebel last night, and he wanted to rest for a day. With no disturbance. Heck, he even got bruises on his body. He really need the freaking good rest. Put aside the ruckus earlier, now he can get back to his dreamland and let his mind and body relax.

Aomine Daiki, twenty three years-old, working as an officer in Touou Police Department. Lately, the town has been bothered by the terrorism threat, and all the rebel were against their government's decision. They want to move all the civilians to the other town, and destroying their current living place. Even Aomine were against the decision.

He got caught in the middle of the quarrel, and ended up to fight against the well armed civilians. Damn, it made his body aches all night. Even his childhood friend, Midorima Shintarou, the doctor at their district can't ease the pain. Just after he complained about how tense his muscle and the pain, along with Midorima's lack of skill, he earned a 'Go die!' from the young doctor.

He sighed as he snuggled into the blanket for more warmth. Today, he will rest with all of his heart and treasure it. He just hoped, Momoi Satsuki, the pink haired psychiatrist earlier didn't come to bug him about work.

* * *

The digital clock showed 5.48 P.M. And the navy haired man grunted, signaling that he would be fully awake soon. Those eyelids fluttered open, but immediately closed at the brightness of his room. Strange, he doesn't remember when he get up to push the light button. Did Momoi came here to do that?

"Time for you to wake up, Aomine-kun."

He jolted immediately at the sudden call of his name. He whipped his head in a neck breaking speed to look at the owner of the voice earlier, and spotted a light blue hair and matching eyes.

"God damn it, Tetsu! What if I got a heart attack after you scare me like that!?" he hissed and pushed the blanket which covering his body away. Almost making the smaller man fell down the bed in the process. "What's up? It's unusual to you for coming here." he asked as he combed his messed hair, even it would not affect his appearance much. He's already a messy and brash person after all. Neat, tidiness, and cleanliness doesn't suit him well.

"I'm here to bring in your laundry." smaller man pointed to a bunch of clothes on the floor at his room doorway. It were scattered. Figures. The light blue haired male wasn't strong enough to bring them in, in a swift movement. Or maybe, he did that on purpose. "It's going to rain anytime soon. Please take a good care of yourself and your belongings. Your undergarments just flew into my window, and it a bit disturbing."

Crap. Can't he just become less blunt? Those words really hit the bull's eye. And it was so embarrassing to have your boxer or stuffs flew into someone's apartment. "Ah, my bad. I'll fix it to you later with some milkshake." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Trying to bribe me, I see. Well, maybe two cups of extra large vanilla milkshakes will do." the smaller man let out a smile before excusing himself to get back to his own flat. Somehow, after his neighbor left, he exhaled the breath that he doesn't remember when he was held it.

He turned to peek at his window, and spotted the grey sky, with a bit flash of a thunder at the crack of the clouds. "Crap!" he shouted, then rushed to the balcony to retrieve his uniforms.

After fought with the evil droplets of the rain,and the merciless weight of the clothes, he finally managed to get back inside his room. "Should have bring 'em in earlier." he muttered under his breath. His clothes clung to his wet body like a second skin.

But, something soft and white caught in his vision. He grabbed it and stared at the white thing for a good few seconds.

"White petal?"

* * *

A/n :

Hello guys. MINT speaking, or rather, typing. It's been a while since I updated my old stories. But then, disaster cam to my life. I LOST MY FLASHDISK WHICH CONTAINS ALL THE DOCUMENTS. in the hospital. So, it might to take a while for me before I could re-write/type all of the lost documents.

Also, I might discontinue every story which get less that 2 reviews. I'm not a native english so you might spotted some of grammar mistakes. Don't worry, I'm an open minded person, so just point which is my mistakes and how do I fix it. For now, updates might be slow, because my health condition is dropping due my sickness. Fever. Darn.

And lastly, should I continue this one? I love making the readers get confused by ending everything with a cliff hanger. :p

My bad.


End file.
